Abigail And Logan's Adventure In Far Far Away
by TCKing12
Summary: When Abigail and Logan try to watch Shrek 2, they get pulled into a portal, and find themselves in Shrek's Swamp. They meet Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey, and go with them to Far Far Away. But will Abigail and Logan be able to ever return home?
1. The Portal

**Chapter 1: The Portal**

It was a normal day in Richmond, and Peter (Me), Kimi, and George had decided to go and visit Chuckie, and Nicole in Modesto, and Abigail decided to stay home. So, at the house, Abigail was sitting on the couch reading a book. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door, and Abigail walked over to it, and looked out the window.

She saw that it was just her boyfriend Logan, and opened the door.

"Hey Abigail." Logan said.

"Hi Logan." Abigail said.

They kissed each other on the lips, and Abigail asked "What are you doing here?".

"I wanted to spend time with you." Logan said. He then asked "Is that alright?".

"Sure." Abigail said.

Logan stepped inside, and he asked "What do you want to do?".

Abigail thought about it, and she asked "How about we watch a movie?".

"Okay." Logan said. He then asked "What do you want to watch?".

"How about Shrek 2?" Abigail asked.

"Alright." Logan said.

They walked out into the living room together, and Logan sat down on the couch, while Abigail got out the disk. When she did, she put the disk inside of the DVD player, and went over to the couch, and cuddled next to Logan.

She adjusted her position slightly, as the intro started.

_"Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl..." _The knight in the movie read.

All of the sudden, the power went out, and Abigail sat up.

"Oh great! The powers out!" Abigail shouted.

But just as she said that, a portal with red, and black swirls formed on the television set. And before Abigail and Logan could comprehend what was happening, the TV began sucking like a vacuum cleaner. The force was so great, that Abigail and Logan were pulled from the couch, and into the portal.

When they were inside the portal, the portal closed, and the power came back on.


	2. The Swamp

**Chapter 2: The Swamp**

Abigail and Logan fell down screaming, surrounded by red and black swirls. They thought that the falling would never end, and they kept their eyes closed the whole time that they were falling. After a minute, the falling stopped, and they stumbled onto the ground.

When Logan opened his eyes, he saw that he was in some sort of forest, and that he was definitely not in, or near Richmond. He heard a moan from beneath him, and saw that he was laying on top of Abigail. So he quickly got off of her.

Abigail glared at him, and got up. She looked around, and also saw that she and Logan were in a forest.

"Where are we?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know." Logan said.

Suddenly, they heard someone asking in an obviously Scottish accent "Who are you?".

Abigail and Logan turned around, and saw two ogres standing before them. One was male, and the other was female.

Abigail and Logan realized that the portal had transported them into Shrek's world, and that the ogres standing before them were Shrek and Fiona.

So Abigail spoke up "Um, my name is Princess Abigail Watanabe Albany, and this is my boyfriend, Logan Melton Frost.".

"And why are you in my Swamp?" Shrek asked.

Logan sighed, and explained to Shrek and Fiona the whole story. How he and Abigail were not from their world, and how Logan had come over Abigail's house to spend time with her, and how they had tried to watch the movie, but instead they were pulled into a portal, and ended up there. And while Logan retold the story, Shrek and Fiona were amazed.

"So now we need to find a way to get back to our world." Logan said.

Fiona nodded, and she said "Wait here for a moment.".

She whispered something to Shrek. He nodded, and they walked a couple of feet away from Abigail and Logan.

When they were too far away to be heard, Shrek asked "What is it?".

"I think that we should let them come with us to Far Far Away." Fiona said.

"Why." Shrek asked.

"Because maybe while they're there, maybe they'll be able to find a way to get them home." Fiona said.

Shrek thought about it, and he said "Okay. They can come.".

The two of them went back to Abigail and Logan, and Fiona explained to them why they were going to Far Far Away. Then she asked them if they would like to come with them, and Abigail and Logan agreed.

So Shrek, Fiona, Abigail, and Logan began walking towards Shrek and Fiona's onion carriage.


	3. Are We There Yet?

**Chapter 3: Are We There Yet?**

When they got to the onion carriage, Fiona introduced Abigail and Logan to Donkey. When that was done, everyone got into the carriage, and it started moving. Abigail and Logan noticed that Shrek was looking despairingly out the back window, as Donkey sang. He sang as they went through an abandoned village.

As they passed mountains, Donkey was no longer singing. There was a sign that said "Far, Far Away: 700 Miles.".

"Are we there yet?" Donkey asked.

"No." Shrek replied.

It thunder stormed at the downside of cliffs, and Donkey asked "Are we there yet?".

"Not yet." Fiona said.

When they were 200 miles away, there was a terrible blizzard, as they rode up a cliff, and Donkey asked "OK. Are we there yet?".

"No." Abigail said.

They walked through calm snow, and Donkey asked "Are we there yet?".

"No!" Logan cried

They were under another cliff, and Donkey asked "Are we there yet?".

"Yes." Shrek said.

"Really?" Donkey asked.

"No!" Shrek cried.

When they were on a bridge, Donkey asked "Are we there yet?".

"No!" Abigail shouted.

When they were 100 miles away, Donkey asked "Are we there yet?".

"No, we are not there yet!" Logan shouted.

"Are we there yet?". Donkey asked.

"No!" Abigail, Logan, Shrek, and Fiona shouted.

"Are we there yet?" Donkey asked, and Shrek mimicked him. "Hey that's not funny." Donkey said, while Shrek mimicked. "Hey that's real immature." Donkey said, while Shrek mimicked. "See this is why nobody like's ogre's." Donkey said, while Shrek mimicked. "All right, your loss." Donkey said, while Shrek mimicked. "I'm gonna just stop talking." Donkey said.

"Finally!" Shrek cried happily.

"But this is taking forever, Shrek. And there's no in-flight movie or nothing!" Donkey said.

"The Kingdom of Far, Far Away, Donkey. That's where we're going. Far, Far..." Shrek said. He then lowered his voice to a whisper, and he continued "...away.".

"All right, all right, I get it. But I'm just so darn bored." Donkey said.

"Well, find a way to entertain yourself." Logan replied.

Donkey sighed, and Shrek, Fiona, Abigail, and Logan enjoyed the quiet while it lasted. Donkey sighed deeply. He looked at the ogres, and humans, and then clicked his tongue. He made a popping sound with his lips, causing Shrek and Logan to cringe. He popped his lips again, and Shrek groaned "For five minutes... could you not be yourself...". He then shouted, staring Donkey in the face "...for five minutes!". He turned to look out the window like Fiona, Abigail, and Logan. None of them noticed the donkey's lips sneaking their way in between the four of them. They popped, and Shrek shrieked "Are we there yet?".

"Yes!". Fiona cried happily.

"Oh, finally!" Donkey cried, happily.


End file.
